User talk:Appledash
News Uh do not know Re: Warrior YES! Do you like Icewhisker?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 21:21, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Acually, Bramble made me a warrior. But Hawkey's online right now!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 21:53, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Hm.. try making tabby stripes like Dustpelt or Lionblaze. Make the stripes thicker and add some on the face. Please be careful not to hit the lineart. Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 22:01, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I don't really do MeadowClan anymore. And yes, if you would like to start over that's fine. Y-shaped tabby stripes are usually the best. Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 22:04, December 6, 2009 (UTC) To get Photoshop, my parents bought a CD a couple of years ago, and they've had it for a while, and then I asked them if they could install it on my computer, but I have no clue where you buy it from. (a computer store I would guess, or maybe an electronics store) And for Swiftstar's image, sorry, I didn't intend for it to sound rude or mean at all, but you can just leave a note on Swiftstar's image saying that she's gone and that she can't update until (date or day) or something like that, and then I think I can leave it up as long as she updates once she gets back. --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 02:58, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Re: :I didn't undo it, I just changed the wording so it would flow better... I'm sorry if I accidentally removed something I shouldn't have, without noticing, but I think I just changed it. [[User:insaneular|'Insaneular' ]]|[[User Talk:insaneular| raluenasnI]] 23:29, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I can't be on all day, and I might get on for a few minutes, and then go do something, and then come back, so it's not that I'm ignoring you and not replying, it's just taking me a while. Anyway, I'm going to try blurring it in Photoshop, and if that doesn't work, then I'll reply to your blurring the shading thing. (sometimes lightening the shading helps, though) Also, for mottled cats, you just make circles that are lighter than the fur color (like Lichen) or darker than the fur color (like Smoketalon). Also, I was trying to comment on something on the PCA talk page, and I was about to save the page, and then some one else commented, and bam! My comment was gone. So, it's taking me a while, but I'll let you know whether Photoshop worked or not as soon as I'm done trying. Also, your talk page is getting pretty long, want me to archive it again? --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 23:34, December 8, 2009 (UTC) For ear pink on leaders, put it inside the ear, you can look at some other leaders for examples. Also, I've archived your page for you. --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 00:00, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I used the burn tool on Smoketalon, but when I did the highlights one of the spots is barely visible, so on Lichen, I used the pencil tool at a size of square 1 and then used the paint bucket tool to fill it in. --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 00:11, December 9, 2009 (UTC) sure i'd love that very much! XD of corse why not please!--Echopaw 00:28, December 9, 2009 (UTC) swarry i was in rushy webkinz? charrie Name: Rainheart Rank: Med cat Pelt Color: pale yellow Eye Color: very shocking blue Markings (if any): bent ear, limps from injured paw (like cinderpelt) Second Pelt Color red orange Other: red paws and tail and outline of the red is orange --Echopaw 00:54, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Birthday Hiya! I just noticed that on your user page that your birthday is on May 29. Guess what, I was born on the 31!! How cool is that? Three days apart! I have a girl at my school that was born on the 29 tto. She totally thinks that she's way better than me.... Oh, well! Just thought that you may what to know our birthdays aren't far apart! P.S: I'll get you a present for your B-day!!!! --[[User:Honeyrose34|'Rosey']][[User Talk:Honeyrose34|'Happy Leaf-bare!']] Charrie merry christmas! well early! heres a christmas cat! Congrats! Icestorm, your Stoneclaw's been approved! (This is your first one right?)--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:22, December 9, 2009 (UTC) First of all, *snatches away text book* Second of all, I've reserved Minty the loner (I'am gonna wait until I can get a better art program before I start on her) And White-eye (Q) and Thrushpelt (MC) are up for approval. I think my next one will be *contemplates* I'm acually not that sure. I've never done a kit before, that'd be fun! --SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:29, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: What's up? Nothing much. I've kinda been feeling blocked out from the whole world, so me and my mom are gonna try and get me and my friend together this weekend. Hopefully to see the Princess and the Frog--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 02:01, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Ooooh! I love burger king's chicken tenders! (Hey, maybe you'll see Jayfeather working thereXD) What kind of cat is you're friend getting? My friend has a cat too, he's adorable! He grew up so fast! He was so small, cute, and fluffy. Now he's so handsome and sleek!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:13, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I dont know, a little personal don't you think? I'm not trying to be paranoid, it's just we've had some problems with accounts we've set up in the past. Everything was fine, and nothing bad happened, but my parents have given me a good talking to about giving out personal information on the computer--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:21, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Not sure. I haven't started a Christmas list yet. But I know what I'm getting for my family and friends--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:39, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :) Of course I'll help her. I just thought that maybe with you being able to actualy see what she's doing, would help. Also, I'd love to be friends :)--Minnowclaw 23:00, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I remeber when I first joined. I stunk like rotten fresh-kill :( You should have seen the, L.O.L--Minnowclaw 23:07, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ~ I'm so proud of you for getting Stoneclaw approved! You're improving a lot! Keep going. Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 23:10, December 10, 2009 (UTC) New To Warriors Wiki Hey, Icestorm, I'm 2amazing4u, or Breeze, and I'm new to Warriors Wiki. I was wondering if you could tell me how to make my cat thingy. If you don't know what I mean, read this: I mean that one side bar thing that tells your mate, son, daughter, mother, or whatever, and shows the picture of a cat. Christmas cat blank. I'd love to! I'll get right on it!--[[User:Mousetalon|':) Jingletalon']] Christmas is on the way!!! 23:58, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Done! I'm actually really proud of it . . . Sorry! I was reading a story on another wiki!!! I will work on the blanks for the others tomorrow, I have to go now. :(--[[User:Mousetalon|':) Jingletalon']] Christmas is on the way!!! 01:42, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Friends Yey, I'm popular! xD Lol. Of course I'll be your friend. And you can make me a charart if you want. I'm currently collecting Christmas/winter ones. (: --Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare' is here!]] 01:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Christmas cat Hey Icestorm. Do you think Mousetalon would mind if I used her christmas cat blank?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 01:16, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Sweet, thanks!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 01:18, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Blurred I blurred the ear for you, when you blur, do it on the inside of the pink too. siggy how how do you put you siggys up to replace this? Echopaw 02:25, December 12, 2009 (UTC) i don't know how! HELPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:25, --Echopaw 02:26, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ? do you know how to get rid of ------->--Echopaw 02:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC) the plain echopaw? cause its almost christmas and i don't have that siggy up! is their a secret way?--Echopaw 02:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Ya, I've been trying to help, but I don't know what the problem is :( if she needs help because it won't blur or she doesn't know how to.--Minnowclaw 16:38, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Not responding I have no idea. I'm not sure she's deliberately ignoring you. Best thing to do would be to ask her... [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 21:49, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Bramble is not like that. I have never known her to isolate any user and as an admin it is not likely she will ignore you if you genuinely nede help. You have to remember that she is also very busy though. One more thing: please don't delete messages from my talk page. It's kinda rude... Thank you. [[User:Sandstar12|'''Sandy]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 21:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) It's okay =) I don't actually know what that means... but if you mean do you want to be friends then of course =) [[User:Sandstar12|'''Sandy]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 22:04, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Well, the talk pages aren't really the place for general talk - they are for wiki-related questions. You can ask me any questions on the talk pages, but the IRC would be a more appropriate place to chat. [[User:Sandstar12|'''Sandy]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 22:15, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Go to the left of your page and there is a link there. I'm on there now, so sure. channel= #wikia-warriorcats [[User:Sandstar12|'''Sandy]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 22:18, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, Icy:) Sorry I haven't been on, Icy!! Just VERY stressful here:) yes, Ive read ALL of the warrior books:) --Santashadow Have A Very Purry Christmas! 22:22, December 12, 2009 (UTC) OMSC, I know I sound stupid and all, but what is IRC? --Santashadow Have A Very Purry Christmas! 22:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Okay I tried that, but it says that its invalid...--Santashadow Have A Very Purry Christmas! 22:43, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, G2G, Icy, Sorry!! Maybe this week we can chat...hopefully:) --Santashadow Have A Very Purry Christmas! 22:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Re:Hello Hi, Icestorm! To answer your question, if you use Pixlr, try smudging the shading a little, then blurring with a size 3 brush. Hope this helps:) --SilverbellsMerry Xmas! 00:10, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, what I meant was to use the smudge tool and smudge the edges of the shading just a bit. Then, afterwards, blur the shading more. That's what I did to make the shading seem more blurred when I used Pixlr. --SilverbellsMerry Xmas! 00:20, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... Did you use a large-sized brush when you were blurring? --SilverbellsMerry Xmas! 00:44, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hm, that's weird. Maybe you should ask Bramble, Sandy, or one of the senior warriors about it (I'm such a fail D:). --SilverbellsMerry Xmas! 15:37, December 13, 2009 (UTC) you wanted a website? hey icestorm is echo here and i made a lightningclan wikia so ya i made it for you check it out but ya hope you likey! WWW.lightningclan.wikia.com! --Echopaw 02:38, December 13, 2009 (UTC)\\] :D Santapaw ♥'Have a great Christmas! of cause bordom struck me so i did it for YOU! --Echopaw 03:57, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Re:IRC I'm on the IRC right now, so yes, we can chat. And if you'd like, you could make me a musky brown she-kit with two black paws, yellow eyes. Thank you for the offer. :) --[[User:Bramble|'''Tinsel]][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 18:13, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Re: Nightwing Do really want my help with her? I'd be glad to help as much as I can--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 22:00, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'll see what I can do! And as for the charart, of course! Here's a description- Name: Icestorm (I just like that name! XD) '''Description: Small pure white she-cat with light green eyes (Short haired) Rank: Medicine cat' --SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 03:00, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Re:Charart I'd like to just stay on this wiki for now, so I can give my full time and attention to it. You can give the she-kit long fur, and I'd like her name to be Batkit. Thank you. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 02:47, December 14, 2009 (UTC) And on the IRC, I will normally be on as Bramble. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 02:57, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Nightwing Okay, I ''really hope this is okay. I tried my best to fix the shading and highlights, and I touched up the ear pink a little. I renamed it just incase the changes didn't work out. The First image is your original, and the second is the one with my changes--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 03:28, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Yes the highlights look circular and un-real. I suggest blending them ALOT. Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 00:37, December 15, 2009 (UTC) I think I know you from YouTube Hey...did you ever comment on dragonair907's videos? I know SOMEONE with the name webkinzlover did, and it was about warriors so chances are it was you, because your name is webkinzlover50067(i think) i'm asking because dragonair907 is ME! so if you ARE that person, HI! if you're not, then please excuse my mistake! :P Thanks a whole lot! That will save me from a lot of embarrassment. ~i love Coldplay~ 01:14, December 16, 2009 (UTC)Dragonair Christmas Present Hello Icy! I made you this christmas cat! (Thanks to Mousetalon for this beautiful christmas cat blank) I hope you like it! Oh, and did Hawkfire mean my charart needed blending? Oh well, MERRY CHRISTMAS!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 01:36, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I have left a character on your join page! I'am Nightbird! So, did you create the site? It's nice--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 01:56, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Re:Whitestorm's Ear Here you are. Ear's been fixed. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 03:07, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and tips on how to run a Project? I... really can't tell you that much, except to use common sense and a firm hand, but also don't be overbearing on new members and explain things calmly. Also focus on the Project goal, and not favor certain users and their goals more than the Project's. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 03:10, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Re:Whitestorm and Nightwing 1. As long as there are two images on the talk page, the third current project won't be deleted. Don't worry about Ryewhisker. 2. Yes, I will in a little bit. You put on the tabby marks first, because the stripes are part of the fur, and should be shaded just as accurately as the base fur color. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 22:02, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Icy, I'm on:) I see Fallowtail didn't make it...:) I decided to do Petalfur, but I need mentoring If I want this one to work!!:) How do you shade and highlight again? --Santashadow Have A Very Purry Christmas! 22:07, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Go here and type in #wikia-warriorcats-pca for the channel. I'll be there as Bramble. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 22:30, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Aw, thanks! Thanks so much for the siggy! I really want to use it...oh yeah that reminds me i made one too! see! --CandyCaneWolf 23:35, December 16, 2009 (UTC) isn't it SHO pretty? It isn't as good as yours though. and as for the charart thing, I'd love it if you could teach me! :D --CandyCaneWolf 23:35, December 16, 2009 (UTC) P.S Could you tell me how to make a contents table? You don't have to, btw. Just if you want :) --CandyCaneWolf 01:08, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Okey Dokes Thanks yet again! Brown tom, you say? Green eyes? Alrighty! But what rank is this tom? A warrior, is he? A cave-guard? Loner? Deputy? Your wish is my command! P.S my charart is on my page. my first one. --CandyCaneWolf 01:15, December 17, 2009 (UTC) I thought you commented nice, but your friend wanted you to comment bad, but you didn't. Oh well, that's okay. It's what you really thought that counts! :) and short-haired warrior, i'll get right on that. O3O *is very eager to begin* --CandyCaneWolf 01:34, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Here You Go. Are you guys testing me? I LOVE tests. ^_^ Is it okay if i named him? I'm assuming it's not for anything, but if i'm wrong, feel free to correct me. I called him Barktail. :D --CandyCaneWolf 01:59, December 17, 2009 (UTC) btw, i forgot to tell you: i used the blur tool as much as it would go, but it still didn't seem right. Other than that, though, I did my very best! :] --CandyCaneWolf 02:00, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ~ I signed your friends list and here is your finished BibleWolf. Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 02:03, December 17, 2009 (UTC) BIG Apology! I feel really bad that I made the Ryewhisker pic not knowing that you reseved it BUT I worked real hard on it, it was kinda hard. So...were you working on it? I can save this as another cat but I don't know of any cats that fit that description well that need an image, and I don't want to make it go to waste. If you have any ideas...I don't want to leave either of us imageless here...gulp.--MossScrooge Bahumbug! 22:27, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Okay, that works...doh, I missed Ashshadow's message...okay, I'll try it!--MossScrooge Bahumbug! 22:37, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Can you make me a charcat? * Silverstorm * Female * Warrior * Longhair * Silver fur with a tiny tiny tiny tiny tinge of blue * Black marbled tabby, white chest * Aqua-teal eyes I'll make you one if you like, also! i just can't do tabby markings very well. THANKS! --CandyCaneWolf 23:51, December 17, 2009 (UTC) P.S this is a random cat i did for practice. I forgot the earpink though :/ The shading seems okay except for the highlights. Crit? --CandyCaneWolf 00:23, December 18, 2009 (UTC)